In My World
by CsillaDream
Summary: "...there is only you," What if the D. Gray-Man universe was only a fabrication of Lavi's desire to be with Allen? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"...there is only you," What if the D. Gray-Man universe was only a fabrication of Lavi's desire to be with Allen?

* * *

Another chapter done, Lavi stretched his arms over his head before dropping them to ruffle some life into his untamed red locks; once his hair returned to its energetic state, he tied his eye-patch around his right eye before his headband was slipped on to kept his hair from sticking out too much. Leaning back in his computer chair, feelings of both regret and contentment filled him as he stared at the monitor screen filled with black text telling a relationship he only wished could exist in real life.

"...at least in that world, I stand a chance..." He whispered to himself with a half smile.

"Oi, stupid brat! You're gonna be late again!" An elderly scolding broke the morning tranquility as the redhead ran about upstairs before flying down the steps, two at a time then sliding across the wooden floor. With a muffled farewell that could very well be translated as 'see ya panda' by those that knew him well enough; the redhead teen hopped on his bike and sped to school.

He enjoyed the serenity that came with taking a bike compared to the hassle and noise of a car or motorcycle; his orange scarf fluttered about behind him as he sped down each hill - adrenaline flooding his veins as he neared his school. There was one more reason he chose to ride his bike: the bike rack was right beside the entrance of the library. And in the morning, the library housed someone very special.

Walking inside, he saw that person standing by a bookshelf tucked away in the corner of the building; an average-height white-haired with an angelic smile or more commonly known as Allen Walker.

Allen Walker, a junior at Black Order Academy.

Allen Walker, boyfriend to the most pompous asshole at Black Order Academy.

Allen Walker, one the most popular and likable person at Black Order Academy.

Allen Walker, a boy that the redhead was head-over-heels in love with.

Sighing, the redhead headed to his one of his perch that gave him the best view of his crush; a bookcase that held all the ancient history that the Academy had at their disposal - a spot that with one glance out of his peripheral, he could appear _less_ like a stalker. Although who was he kidding? He looked like a stalker regardless, if a person saw the same person near them every day that they didn't know: that person would be a creepy pathetic stalker!

Within his mental self-degrading, he hadn't noticed another figure approach his crush until the venom entered his ears: "Hello,"

Gripping the book, he had grabbed to appear less creepy, tighter as he narrowed his eye at the dark figure towering over Allen; Tyki Mikki, the most pompous asshole at Black Order Academy. And Allen's boyfriend. His dislike for the Portuguese teen was beyond simple jealousy - he despised the other for bullying him growing up, for sending him snide smirks whenever he walked past them and most of all: for all the lying and cheating he does to Allen.

A flicker of sadness lingered in his sole green eye as he watched their exchange of conversation while his mind flashed Tyki's most latest 'tap': a sickly freshman named Eeez. The redhead had the unfortunate timing of being in the library when the two entered and quickly got down to business; some noises weren't meant to be heard by a bystander!

Footsteps drew his attention as he made eye contact with Tyki as he walked past him with his arm around Allen's shoulder; again he was met with a snide smirk that seemed to taunt the obvious: He had Allen while Lavi did not! When they were out of the building, the redhead slammed the book back into its spot before storming out of the library and towards his locker in the building across the covered walkway.

"Morning Lavi," The redhead followed the voice to see his best friend, Alma walking up to him; giving the brunette a short wave, he waited for the next set of questions.

Alma cocked his head asking as predicted: "So tell me, you have written the next part... please,"

Sighing, "It'll be up tonight, don't worry" which earned him a wide grin; Alma was one of the few people who knew of his crush on Allen and seemed to do what he could to help his best friend out but each time, the redhead chickened out with a flimsy excuse.

"Are you eating lunch with Yuu again?" He teased the brunette, who blushed and hissed: "Dude! Don't call him that... if he hears you, he'll kill you," causing Lavi to double-over in laughter, "...but yeah, if that's okay..." Alma added quietly.

Calming himself from the high of laughing so hard in the morning, the redhead smiled at his best friend: "Go ahead, I'll probably just hang out at the library again"

"Nerd,"

Lavi deadpanned: "Says the kid who begs his best friend to keep writing a story,"

"A good story," Alma retorted with a grin.

The school bell rung interrupting whatever further playful spats between them; they said their 'see ya later' before heading in separate directions for their first period classes. The redhead felt a tinge of jealousy for the brunette - Alma's first class was with his boyfriend, Yuu Kanda while Lavi had to sit through several classes before he even caught a glimpse of Allen. On the bright side, he no longer shared any classes with Tyki unlike last year...

"Alright listen up," Komui, Lavi's microbiology teacher, was unusually tense, "because we're nearing the time when your juniors would be deciding what senior classes they'd like to take... like every year, we will be having a small amount of students joining our class for a month"

Every senior groaned at the memory, Lavi as well didn't enjoy his time as a junior in a senior class - he had been teased considering he was a bit of a bookworm. And still is. As a senior, he could only hope he didn't end up getting a junior who could careless about learning. Or only wanted to screw around. Then again...

"Lavi, since you're the top student... why not have you greet them when they enter?" Komui's suggestion left no room to argue so without much choice, the redhead walked up to the front of the room.

Stuffing his hands in his black blazer's pockets, he watched as his teacher opened the door and a small group of juniors entered - one familiar mob towards the back catching his attention immediately. After all the students entered, Lavi's former chemistry teacher entered - Bak, who immediately went about chatting to Komui about the students.

"Why not have your top student pair up with with mine?" Komui suggested as the younger students pushed one of their own to the front of the line - a petite girl with pigtails.

One glance, Lavi's teacher immediately put his foot down: "No! My precious Lenalee can't be paired with a boy!~!"

"It was your idea, Komui... Then how about our second top student?" As a boy stepped away from the back of the group and walked around them; the moment the boy was in eye sight of the redhead, Lavi lowered his face. Allen was standing before him! So close!

When it was decided that Allen was going to be paired up with him, the redhead lead him towards the labs where everyone else would meet there once they had been paired with a junior. In three years of having a crush on the other, this was the closest Lavi ever got to the white-haired teen! A mocking mental image of Alma reminding him that first impressions are important kick-started his mouth to ask something stupid but made sense: "So what's your name?"

Smiling warmly, "Its Allen Walker and yours, senpai?"; the redhead's heart sped up with the formality.

"Lavi Bookman,"

"Nice to meet you, Lavi-san" Allen smiled once again as everyone else finished piling into the room; the redhead caught his crush glancing around as if seeing who his classmates ended up with before his gaze settled on one pair in particular. Following the worried glance the other seemed to constantly send across the room, the redhead chuckled: "Don't worry," when their eyes met, Lavi forced himself to finish: "Fou may be a little violent and perverted at times but she's pretty protective of anyone important... we know _all too well_ how important Lena is to Komui,"

Worry melted away from the beautiful silver pools as a smile broke out on the shorter teen's features: "You seem to know Fou-san very well, Lavi-san"

"L-La-Lavi is f-fine..." He stammered before clearing his throat, "And yeah, we've been friends since we were kids" the redhead added with a chuckle.

"Childhood friends, huh? Must be nice..." A green eye widened before glancing over to see the most solemn expression on Allen's face.

Sitting there memorizing that saddened appearance, Lavi wanted to know more.

Learn about his crush's past.

His childhood.

His peeves.

Everything beyond anything that can be learned from the sidelines.

More than anything he wanted to be closer to Allen than anyone else.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Another random idea I had at work &finally fleshed it out more to turn it into an actual fanfiction! XD**

**I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday~ 'cause this is my early present for all of you since I'm working a lot more at the moment :p**

**Originally I wasn't going to upload this until 2014 but I couldn't wait XD**


	2. Announcement

**On Thursday night at about ten after ten,**

**my stepdad died &I've been pretty out of it.**

* * *

**Illusions:**

_I know I said the next chapter wouldn't be delayed but there is a chance - I do have it outlined so it really just needs to be fleshed out. I really do apologize for this and I'm not sure when the new chapter will come out and I hope you'll be patient with me._

**Promises:**

_Now I've started writing the new chapter and much like my other Graysu fic, the update will be delayed and much like the previous: I don't know for how long._

**Six Degrees of Separation:**

_I am honestly working hard on this - trying to flesh out the ideas I have but with the recent death, I'm way too out of it to focus on it like I was._

**In My World:**

_A second chapter for this is half-done but (yeah, there's a 'but' sadly) like mentioned for other fics, I have no idea when the new chapter will come out. I will do my best not to make anyone wait too long..._

**One Night:**

_I already mentioned in the A/N at the end of chapter one that readers should expect a new chapter closer to February (or sometime in that month) - that is especially true but I do want to share a little snippet with you: I have the whole second chapter outlined and partially written. So when everything settles to a more manageable level, you guys along with my other amazing reviewers/readers will be awarded with a new chapter for everything that is currently on-going!_

**Invisible:**

_I mentioned that you wouldn't have to wait long and until Thursday night, that fact still rang true - the fourth chapter is almost half written! So please I ask that you be patient with me while I'm trying to manage things in my life with my mom. _

* * *

**All my on-going fics will be on temporary hiatus (hopefully for not long)**

**until the memorial (on Tuesday) and life settles down...**

**I love you all for the support you've given me &even more so for**

**your patience with me when writer's block was harassing me...**

**p.s.**

**GaVy will be making an appearance in Illusions (as a dedication to my best friend)**

**p.s.s.**

**I will undoubtedly post one or more vent!fics to get out any crappy negative feelings I have - mostly so, I'm able to push things to settle in my life.**

**p.s.s.s.**

**I was debating on posting a ****_preview_**** of what I have for each but... I was pretty sure it would only make it harder to wait... especially for avid readers/reviewers of Illusions ( -whispers- it'll be pretty awesome ;D )**


End file.
